


Дыхание

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Я раньше и не думал, что у нас на двоих с тобой одно лишь дыхание (с)Наутилус Помпилиус





	Дыхание

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate!AU: с момента встречи у соулмейтов одно дыхание на двоих и если умирает один, то через некоторое время второй тоже. Таймлайн - Star Trek Into Darkness. _t’sai ma’toi_ (вулканский) - леди смерть.

Ему казалось, что он уходит под толщу воды. Воздух застревал в горле, и, не в силах вдохнуть, Спок хватался за стекло, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Безжизненные голубые глаза Джима смотрели в никуда — пустые и словно ненастоящие. Дыхание сбилось, и, только совладав с собой, Спок едва удержал рвущийся изнутри крик...

Ребра сдавило, и каждый вдох превращался в пытку. Спок встал и, повернувшись к заплаканной Нийоте, растерянно произнес:

— Мне тяжело дышать.

Казалось, это был приговор. В глазах Нийоты проскользнуло что-то колючее — возможно, сожаление, что не ей уготовано делить со Споком дыхание.

— У тебя мало времени, — сказала она, и это была чистая правда. Единственное, что еще держало Спока на плаву — вулканская физиология. Он все еще не смирился, не мог признаться себе, что Джим Кирк забирал каждый его вдох и вытягивал жизнь, словно огромная черная дыра…

Бег изматывал. В горле жгло от горячего воздуха и запахов Сан-Франциско, но Спок не сбавлял скорости. Нужно было догнать и отомстить, пока он еще мог это сделать.

Нелогично. Иррационально. По-человечески? Да.

Спок считал свои выдохи, боясь, что каждый из них может стать последним, что он не успеет и просто упадет посреди громких улиц, и единственным, что навсегда отразится в его взгляде, будет город, в котором он потерпел неудачу.

 _«Вы не способны поломать правила. Как вы сможете сломать врагу шею?»_ — как оказалось, когда чувствуешь приближение собственной смерти, никакие ограничения уже не имеют значения. Спок слышал, как его дыхание стало резким и частым, а сердце так и грозилось вырваться наружу, заходясь в бешеном ритме. Чувства вскипали и переливались через край острой яростью — и почему-то сожалением.

_«Я не должен был узнать об этом так»._

_«Я должен был понять раньше»._

Голос Нийоты пробивался сквозь зеленую пелену гнева, и Спок посмотрел на нее, понимая, что еле держится на ногах. Не потому, что бил Хана со всей силы и бой измотал его — воздух стоял поперек горла, в ушах шумела кровь, и Споку мерещилось, что он уже чувствует неизбежное касание _t’sai ma’toi_.

Грузовой транспорт наконец-то остановился, и когда мерцание траспортаторного луча коснулось Спока, он выдохнул последний раз и почувствовал, как проваливается в темноту и спокойствие, в бесконечный синий океан, затаившийся в глазах Джима...

***

Ему казалось, будто он выныривал из-под воды. Джим открыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул — изо всех сил, словно впервые делал это и не мог насытиться этим ощущением. Он смотрел на потолок больничной палаты, силясь вспомнить события, которые привели его сюда. Острое понимание, что что-то не так, все ярче разрасталось в его груди, снова делая каждый вдох сложнее предыдущего.

Джим повернул голову налево и… встретился взглядом со Споком. Тот лежал на такой же кровати, совсем близко, бледный, словно его только что вытащили с того света. Джиму эта мысль показалась абсурдной: с чего бы Споку умирать с ним одновременно?

А потом до него дошло, и, непроизвольно затаив дыхание, Джим открыл рот, чтобы спросить у Спока самое очевидное, что могло сейчас прийти ему на ум, задать кучу вопросов, которые так и грозились сорваться с языка.

— Дыши, Джим, — как-то хрипло сказал ему Спок, и Джим повиновался, вдохнув полной грудью. А потом протянул руку и крепко схватился за ладонь Спока, крепче, чем за собственную жизнь.

— Дыши, Спок, — ответил Джим и заметил, как в такт его собственному дыханию поднимается грудь Спока. И больше ему ничего знать не хотелось.


End file.
